


please (me)

by minkyunes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blindfolds, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkyunes/pseuds/minkyunes
Summary: taeyong accidentally stumbles upon a dom/sub website. he doesn't regret that mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

Here taeyong was, mindlessly wandering on the internet. It was late in the night & he had school the next morning, his mother would scold him if she found him in the depths of the internet at this hour in the night. 

Taeyong was a little, on the odd side. Taeyong had a love for being praised, he enjoyed it when people would tell him he looked good or did something good. It made him feel proud of himself & his self being. 

The sound of the mouse clicking was almost relaxing to taeyong, he had gotten used to it after being on his computer for over 3 hours. " what's this?" taeyong mumbled looking closely at the computer screen. www.wewantsubsanddoms./com. He looks at the screen for a second, the homepage nothing but a creme white color. He refreshes the tab and finally, something popped up. ' profile '  
He decided to change his profile picture into a selfie he took not that long ago, his black hair was outstanding. He does everything else he felt as if he needed to change and refreshes it once again. 

' you have one message ' He read that and and blankly stared at the screen, not knowing whether or not he should click on the inviting message. He flicked his eyes across the clock near his door ' 1:03 AM ' he figured he had enough time as he usually slept at 3 or so. 

Taeyong clicks on the message and lets the page finish reloading. There the message sits. ' Hey~ ' He scrunches his nose a bit, pressing on his profile photo. " Woah. " Taeyong mumbles, the person in the photo was unbelievably pretty. He looked somewhat on the older side. His eyes were almond shaped. ' Dom Daddy Doyoung ' he reads over that as a sensation tingles over his whole body. Knowing the mess he'll get into after responding, he takes his cue. 

tae tae - uhm hi there!  
d.d.d. - hey there babe  
taeyong blushes a bit at the small pet name made. 

tae tae - hi, im pretty new to this so- mind explaining me a bit more?  
d.d.d. - oh sure, basically this place is made to have subs & doms meet up talk & shit. 

Taeyong nods to himself. So this really is just a place for hook-ups. Taeyong hasn't been with anyone, he's still a virgin so this is incredibly intimidating to him. 

tae tae - oh alright, thanks for explaining  
ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ also, you look cute! my name is taeyong, and you?  
d.d.d. - no problem baby, thanks for that but you're so fucking hot.. holy hell im getting hard. im also dongyoung but doyoung is alright 

Taeyong reads the lines over and over again. He was hard, that made his cute tummy tingle a bit. 

tae tae - so wyd?  
d.d.d. - roleplay with me baby boy. im getting hard over here. 

Taeyong gulps, roleplay?? He's only done it once but with a good friend of his and the topic was on Harry Potter. He continues to type im something he'll probably regret later on. 

tae tae - tell me what to do daddy 

d.d.d. - fuck you're making me harder than i already am * kisses you and bites your pink plump lips *

tae tae - mmh daddy, i'll take care of you. * kisses you back and straddles you *

d.d.d. - * holds your hips while you grind your hips onto mine * who's good boy are you. * moves down towards your neck, leaving red bites to linger. *

tae tae - u-ugh im your goodboy daddy. * grinds on you while i unbuckle your pants. * 

d.d.d. - ughn you're doing so well for me, suck me off baby. * grabs ahold of your head and you taken over daddy's body *

tae tae - * sucks your long, wet dick from the tip to the bottom.* 

Taeyong hasn't actaully ever written anything like this but he's been on tumblr for a long time so he knows the memo. He's shocked as he feels his member ache in his shorts. He can't help but dig his hand in his shorts & beneath his panties- yes he wears them & starts to stroke his length re-reading those messages. 

d.d.d. - mmmhm you're doing such a great job for me, thank you baby for helping me come. I want to meet you, hopefully you don't live too far away. 

Taeyong reads the text with wide eyes- HUH. what the fuck was he going to do. He wipes his hand off his shirt and texts back a reply. 

tae tae - uhm idk i live in seoul so.. also, just to let you know, im 18, graduating high school this year~

d.d.d. - i live relatively close. also, im 25, hopefully that isn't much of a age-gap. let's schedule a meet up, how about next thursday, i'll pick you up at 5pm & we'll call it a date. how does that sound like? 

Taeyong reads the text, he's filled with ecstasy & is thrilled. He lets doyoung know he's free

tae tae - im free that day, i'll look forward to meeting you & i'll make sure to look nice to please you daddy. let's meet up at the cafe near pearl street, here's my number~ ___________ 

d.d.d. - hmm i look forward to meeting you too baby. try not to get too excited alright. goodnight 

tae tae - goodnight daddy doyoung 

Taeyong is still shocked, he closes his computer & makes his way towards his bed. He's excited, although he still doesn't know if this is the right thing to do, but still, he can't wait for what holds him on that day. Taeyong slowly falls into a deep sleep, only having 5 hours to sleep before waking up again for his dreaded school. 


	2. finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong finally goes on the long and awaited date with doyoung- things get heated afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the long wait, things have been hectic and high school isnt making things better. i hope you enjoy this also, i had to write this chapter 2 times because my phone died on me and it deleted my work rip.

taeyong was very nervous for thursday to come. he'd spend over around three hours just texting doyoung. he found out a lot of valuable information about the man he hadnt known before. high school wasnt doing great things to him either since he had tons of homework and college applications to fill out. on the lucky side, his parents had left the house yesterday and said not to be back until the next week, giving time for him to maybe bring doyoung over.

taeyong bit his nails out of anxiety, it was already three, two hours before he would have to meet doyoung. to be honest, taeyong would think about doyoung, he would think about how pretty doyoung's face complexion was and how damn pretty he was. taeyong stood from his small bed and walked over towards his closet, having to already dress up. "what should i wear?" he asks himself, he didnt know whether or not he should wear something fancy or sexy. all taeyong was expecting was a cliche date at a fancy restaurant or some place. he pulls out a pair of fishnets and his worn out black pants that had a few rips on the thigh area. he also finds a white blouse, the sleeves that went halfway on his arms. putting on his clothes and feeling satisfied, he walks out and checks his phone- no notifications. this didnt bother him but he would have wanted to maybe get a text from doyoung or something. 

taeyong was wondering if he should wear makeup, he did want to make a good first impression to his potential boyfriend, but then again he didnt want to come off as desperate. deciding to take the chance, he goes into his restroom and taking out his makeup pouch. he wasnt no beauty guru but he sure was good at doing eye looks. taking out his eyeshadow, he goes for a dark and and sexy look. he coats his eyelid with different colors of shadows and leaves it at that and leaves the restroom. "sit its already four thirty?" he says wondering why it took him ages to put on makeup. he quickly puts on his shoes and grabs his wallet and phone. locking the door, he quickly walks out to the sidewalk and makes his way towards the cafe.

it doesnt take him too long to finally reach the cafe. looking around, no one looks like doyoung so he takes a seat at one of the empty tables and he feels eyes around him, looking at him. extremely nervous, he takes out his phone and texts his close friend yuta.

taeyong - hey yuta wyd ;)  
yuta - hey tae, nothing im just bored lmaoo hbu

taking a second to think whether or not he should tell him he was going on a date, he starts typing.

"i wouldnt say anything if i were you." whispers someone in taeyongs ear. startled he jumps in his seat and looks up at the figure- its doyoung, looking sexy as fuck.

"oh h-hey doyoung you l-look so nice." taeyong says internally cursing for his stutter. doyoung shakes his head, "baby what are you talking about, i think youre the one whos looking so fucking beautful, look people even are staring at you." he says ruffling taeyongs gelled hair, now leaving it messed up. taeyong stands up from his seat, hinting that they should leave. "cmon beautiful follow me." doyoung says holding taeyongs hand. everything felt so surreal for the young boy. they walk towards the parking lot, eyes following the pair until they reach doyoungs car- which looked so fucking expensive. "get in babe" doyoung says opening the passenger seat, already leaving taeyong blushing with the pet names. taeyong says a faint "thank you" before entering, still nervous for what comes next.

doyoung starts the car and right before taeyong could put his seatbelt on himself, he leans over, faces extremely close as if they were about to kiss. he grabs the seatbelt and stares at taeyong in the eyes for a few seconds before clicking the seatbelt in. "you look so beautiful babe." doyoung says, resting his hand on taeyings thigh, making the younger tense up but then slowly relaxing afterwards. "t-thank you." taeyong says looking down at doyoungs hand. doyoung squeezed his thigh lightly, before backing the car up. careful to not let a reaction come out of his mouth, taeyong looks out the window- he could practically feel doyoungs eyes on him every now and then.

the silence in the car wasnt awkward, it was more of a comfortable silence sitting in the car. time has past and they finally reach somewhere. hand still on taeyongs thigh, doyoung releases his hand to place it onto the steering wheel. this place wasnt a restaurant or anything, it was a big fucking house. "we're here babe." doyoung says looking at the latter. 

the older first gets out the car, whispering a small 'wait here' to taeyong before leaving. taeyong takes the chance to look at his phone. over 20+ text messages from yuta. he turns his phone off and looks out the window and sees doyoung talking to someone. the other man goes back into the house and doyoung looks at the boy throughh the window, making a hand movement saying to come out.

astonished, he looks at the mansion and opens his mouth a bit. taeyong hasnt really ever seen a house bigger than a two bedroom house so this was new to him. he shuts the door and looks at doyoung with a face saying 'what now'. "follow me babe." doyoung says as he grabs the youngers' hand and walks to what taeyong thinks is the entrance.  
they walk through the door and doyoung orders taeyong to take off his shoes and to sit on the couch- 

 

taeyong does as told so and does the two tasks and takes a seat on the couch. he looks around the large living room and takes note of how classy it looks. "thirsty?" doyoung says handing him a glass of wine- "sorry but i d-dont drink." taeyong says, smiling at the offer. "ahh okay thats alright, is cola alright?" taeyong nods and continues to look at the scenery. his eyes trail to doyoung. 

doyoung was wearing a button up with some expensive looking black pants. he had a watch on which made his arm veins pop out and it lowkey turned the young boy on. "like what you see babe?" doyoung says, taeyong blushes almost immediately and lowers his head down. "here" he hands him a glass of what smelt like was cola, taeyong accepts and takes a sip of the drink, then to place it on the table in front of him.

doyoung sits across from him, eyes staring at him, maybe even undressing him in his mind. they sit like that for a few minutes, taeyong looking down at his lap and doyoung just plain on checking him out- which taeyong was fully aware of. "cmon babe, follow me." doyoung says as he stands up looking back at taeyong to make sure he was following him. doyoung leads taeyong to his backyard, which was extremely large. taeyong looks at the table in front of him- the table was filled with all sorts of fancy-looking food and wine (which tempted taeyong to drinking some) and some candles in the center of the large table, dripping wax from the fire. doyoung pulls a chair for taeyong to take a seat in and pushes him in, leaning down to taeyongs ear "i hope you enjoy" whispers doyoung. he smirks at taeyong and sit across from him and grabs a plate, grabbing all types of foods and handing the plate to taeyong. the young boy looks down and smiles at doyoung "thank you" and starts feeding himself with the food that was no doubt, delicious. taeyong unconsciously moans at the taste of actually eating good food- most of his dinners concluded of take-out or something like that. taeyong looks wide eyed, did he just fucking moan? "uh im sorry about that." he says embarrassed and looks down at his hands. "dont be sorry- you'll be doing that later." doyoung says chewing on his food, making sure that taeyong got his memo.

taeyong smiles and gets butterflies in his stomach, were they really going to do something? hell, he thought it was just a regular date.

they finish and doyoung once again offers the boy wine- finally taeyong accepts the olders' offer and takes a generous sip. "are you done?" the older asks, taeyong nods and thanks doyoung for the food. "okay.. come follow me babe alright." doyoung says standing up, and walking into the house, with taeyong following him like an obedient dog. he leads him to a bedroom- they walk past the bed and out into the balcony, which had a rocking couch. doyoung sits on the couch and taeyong follows suit, sitting besides him leaving no space in between them. 

"how are you so far? i hope this date is going okay babe." doyoung says looking down into taeyongs eyes that were round and glistening from the moonlight. "everything is going way better than okay." taeyong says, looking at the sky displayed in front of him. 

doyoung wraps his arm around the youngers shoulder, it being a bit chilly, taeyong leaned into his arm looking for the warmth. doyoung places a hand onto taeyongs thigh, making circular motions with his thumb. taeyong was extremely sensitive when it came to his thighs so he did flinch a bit at the sudden contact. taeyong looks up at doyoung with his round eyes- eyes saying it all.

doyoung leans down and connects the pairs of lips together, leaving no space left in between their faces. taeyong moves his body onto doyoungs lap, straddling him as they made out. doyoung cradles the youngers face as he deepens the kiss, twisting their tongues. doyoung swipes his tongue on taeyongs bottom lip, letting taeyong faintly moan into the kiss. 

before they could move any further, doyoung lifts taeyong up and carries him and gently places him on the bed. "strip for me babe, then lay on the bed alright baby boy." doyoung says before leaving the room to get a few necessities. taeyong, extremely anxious takes his clothes off. he doesnt know if he should leave his panties on or off, he leaves it on and sits in the middle of the bed, and waits patiently for doyoung to come back in.

a few minutes pass and the door opens- taeyong watches anxiously as doyoung walks in- with a shit ton of things in his hand. he stops in the middle of the room and watches taeyong for a few seconds before placing the items onto the bed. "what are you wearing baby?" doyoung asks, tempted not to just tear the panties right off the boy with his teeth.

"i-im wearing pretty pink p-panties daddy." this turned on doyoung even more, the way the taeyong looked so innocent, he wanted to devour him. "i see- lay down on your back babe." doyoung says staring at him. taeyong felt exposed, he felt so vulnerable. 

he does as told and lays on his back, not knowing what to expect. "im going to blindfold you and also handcuff you, is that alright baby?" doyoung says, with an expressionless face looking into taeyongs eyes. taeyong gulps and nods, "t-thats alright daddy." taeyong says, "safe word?" he says "lavender." he replies. doyoung nods as he goes onto the bed in front of taeyong- he kisses him for a bit before wrapping the fabric around taeyongs head. 

"tsk tsk tsk already wet and we havent done anything besides kiss." doyoung says looking down at the panties taeyong was wearing. he lightly touches taeyongs clothed cock, causing taeyong to close the space in between his thighs. doyoung mutters something before grabbing the handcuffs and handcuffing the latter's wrists. he pecks taeyongs lips lightly, taeyong leaning in, he pulls back. "now, a few rules are applied. one, you cannot make noise without me letting you to do so, two, you must reply with daddy, and three, you must comply to anything i say, does that seem fair?" taeyong nods "yes daddy" "good".

doyoung leans in towards taeyong to kiss him on the lips, exchanging spit through their mouths. doyoung moves down towards the youngers' jawline, kissing him roughly. he cups taeyongs face with his left hand as he moves down to his neck and collarbone, making sure to leave marks thatll show up the next day. taeyong pants silently at the contact through doyoungs mouth and his neck- taeyong was very sensitive. 

suddenly, doyoung retracts his lips from his neck, he grabs something from behind him. "now, this is where the rules come in, i expect you to follow them." he says quietly before palming taeyongs pulsating cock through the panties. taeyong tries his best with not making any noises, it truly was a challenge for him, knowing how sensitive he was. doyoung lowers his head to the youngers' thighs. his light kisses turn into biting on the skin, leaving taeyong over the edge. doyoung goes back up and looks taeyong up and down, his milky thighs were coated with hickeys and the neck was the same. he slowly pulls the panties down as taeyongs cock springs up, coated wet with his precum. doyoung kneels down to kitten lick the tip letting taeyong to close the gap in between his thighs before getting off the bed, making taeyong want more.

doyoung grabs the cock ring and spins it around his finger before placing it on taeyongs dick. confused for a second, taeyong wonders what he was doing. that all changes until it starts vibrating. with the controller in doyoungs hand, he leaves it on the third level. he watches taeyong tremble in sensitivity as he chuckles. "baby boy, why are you so fucking sensitive, fuck." doyoung says imagining how he'll be like after he fucks him. taeyong was trying his absolute hardest not to emit any sound- doyoung also noticed that. doyoung watches the scene in front of him. he was fully clothed, arms in a lock with the controller in his hand, standing watching the young boy try his hardest not to let out a sound. his thumb hovers over the level setting- taking the chance he chooses to make the setting go to five, the highest setting. taeyong is surprised by the action and curves his back, almost close to his climax. "i- im gonna c-come." taeyong says shakily, as a thin layer of sweat treats his skin. doyoung quickly turns off the toy, smirking at the boy. "ugh d-daddy please i-i was gonna come." taeyong whines, doyoung tsks "i thought i told you to stay quiet." he says firmly. 

its quiet for a second before the ring turns back on, except it remains on the lowest level, but that still leaves taeyong silently panting. doyoung thinks its enough and turns off the toy, taking it off the cock carefully. taeyongs cock remains pulsating and hes over the edge. doyoung once more leans down to lick the tip twice then to stand back up to take off his unwanted clothes. he grabs a pillow to put under taeyongs back. doyoung opens the lubricant and smothers it over his fingers, before closing the bottle with a pop. he lightly coats taeyongs pink hole with the lubricant. he blows cool air into the hole, tensing up. doyoung sticks his tongue into the hole, taeyong shudders at the sudden contact, trying so hard not to make a sound. 

doyoung repeatedly sticks his tongue in and out, with taeyong clenching his hole onto the tongue. this was all too much for taeyong to handle. doyoung kneeds taeyongs ass with his two hands before kissing his hole and moving his upper body up. "taste yourself baby boy, arent you delicious?" doyoung asks before kissing the boy roughly and transmitting the taste to taeyong. taeyong nods as he lifts his lower body to get some friction. 

 

"get on your thighs." doyoung says as he gets on his knees. "suck" the younger nods before licking the tip lightly before kitten licking the tip. doyoungs hands travel towards taeyongs head of hair to guide him. "ah fuck youre doing so well for daddy huh baby, youre so good." he says as he looks down, taking off the blindfold to get a better look at his face. his eyes were coated with a glistening layer of tears. taeyong had been bobbing his head up and down, from tip to base. "goddamn it taeyong, youre doing so fucking w-well." doyoung lets out before pulling his cock out of taeyongs face. he brings the youngers chin up to kneel down to kiss him. "you did so well taking me in like that baby boy." doyoung praises him, caressing the youngers face. "lay on your stomach for me baby boy." taeyong nods and lays on his stomach excited for what was to happen next. doyoung pulls out a condom and dresses it on his penis, before aligning it to the youngers' hole. "are you ready baby, you can speak." the older says looking at his face to see an answer. "y-yes daddy please fuck me." he says waiting patiently for the next action. 

doyoung grabs the youngers shoulder with one of his hand and the other placed on his ass cheek. he pushes in, emitting a groan as taeyong did the same. he waits a second until taeyong tells him to go on. he pushes in and out slowly, waiting to find a comfortable pace to go at. taeyong lets out a long moan, tears brimming the corners of his eyes. "g-go faster d-daddy." he says, doyoung following his commands. he goes faster, pulling in and out and so forth. the room is filled with the sounds of the two males in the room. doyoung leans down to kiss taeyongs back, coating his back with hickeys. "d-doyoung im close." "go ahead baby, come for me." and with the conclusion of the word, he comes onto the bedsheet and on his stomach. doyoung mimics and comes into the condom, releasing himself. 

he pulls out and uncuffs the younger, kissing his wrists making taeyong smile. "let me clean this up." doyoung says as he leaves the door to come back with a warm towel to clean up the mess. he lifts the boy and cleans the youngers' stomach and the bedsheet. he leaves to throw away his condom away and turns off the lights. 

he enters the bed and opens the covers for taeyong to enter into. taeyong clings onto doyoungs chest, hugging the waist of the olders. "i know this is so early but- i think i like you or something." taeyong says shyly. doyoung smiles and kisses taeyongs lips, "me too baby boy, youre just perfection." he says kissing his cheek. taeyong smiles and hugs the male closer, finding the warmth he wanted. "goodnight baby." doyoung says as they both drift into sleep, in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK ME 4 FUCKING HOURS TO WRITE YALL BETTER PRAISE ME !! if you want to hmu with any prompts for me to write, contact me on twitter - neosvtn

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hey guys i hope you all enjoyed that. i'll update this REALLY QUICK BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS AWAKE AT NIGHT SOO.. the next chapter is a long ass ride ( uhhh ) im aware that this sucks ass soo


End file.
